Make you mines
by Team-Peeta-Melladeen
Summary: "You dont know how much i want you."he wispered."I might need you more than you need me,even though i dont deserve you."i said."Its okay-",i cut him off."No its not its not fair !"I had to let him go he deserve's much better."Much better,U deserve better"
1. The girl of my dreams

**Okay so this is my first real story and lemon so be nice. Ooc a bit . Oh and also this is my story the only things thats the same is where they live . Like they have cars clubs truck and all that.-giggle,giggle-**

**Peeta's POV:**

Now that's its Friday all I need to do is sit back and relax. Which was really full on baking. Tomorrow is my 18th birthday. My friends are going to throw me a party. I know lots of people around town but the main person I want there is Katniss Everdeen. A beautiful girl with gorgeous brown shoulder length waves. I've loved her since the first day I saw her, I was only five year old. But she's always hanging out with some Gale dude. He's well known too. What does she see in him? He should have a girlfriend by now half's the school fell for him.

But eventually she will see me. It was nothing to really do but wait for this bread. I piped all the cakes this morning. Maybe I could go around and pass out cheese buns. Yeah that will do. District 12 needs to feed the hungry. Once that was finished I was walking around just passing at cheese buns. Then I came to a small little house. I hadn't passed Katniss all day so this made me nervous, I swallowed hard.

With a knock my whole face flushed red."Hello", she said."Hi, I umm….I-I I was umm." I couldn't talk, her grey eyes looking straight into my eyes. I could tell I looked like a tomato the heat was enough of a reminder."I was handing out cheese buns. I wanted to know if you and your family would like some." I offered getting some sense in my head."Uh…sure I'll take three please." I had enough balance to hand them to her. "Hey your Peeta Mellark, right?" how did she-doesn't matter just as long as she knows."Yeah. And you're Katniss Everdeen."Was I actually talking to Katniss Everdeen? The girl of my dreams? "Yeah,yeah. Actually a friend of yours…Jake I think came by and gave me this", she digged through her pocket a little then handed me a piece of paper.

Wait! This was a party invitation! Jake gave it to her. Jake was my insanely annoying friend, but I loved him now but, no homo."Oh yeah tomorrows my 18th birthday. My friends are just taking a little party bus around the districts." I shook it off but they would get the biggest bus in all the Panem."Oh see you tomorrow bread boy."Then she was she was going to actually come


	2. Turning 18

**Hey im back with a longer chapter so enjoy !**

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face,it stretched ear from ear. Today was my 18th birthday,the day i chase the most beautiful girl in the world. I decided when i had finished getting ready to walk around and burn off this weird rush of adrenline.I walked down the stairs."Happy birthday son!"my dad exclaimed."Thanks dad.",i repiled.**(Im leaving his brothers out because i really dont know theyre names but if you have a name youll be kewl with just review !)**"Well...i guess happy birthday.",my mom snapped at me. Before rushing away somewhere.

But it was not enought to break my smile. It was a nice day out, very warm and nature like. Jake was picking me up around 5-ish so i had time considering it was only 12:30am. On my way i ran into Katniss,she had just got back from hunting. We both had nothing to do so we just walked around talking. I just found out that she has a sister named Prim; i made Prim my target and her mother. What girl likes a guy who hates or doesnt get along with her family ? Or what girl will date a guy her family hates ?

Her dad had died in the mine accident this i knew way before, she didnt bring it up a neither did I. "So whats your life like ?",she asked."Um...well nothing fancy more like the baker next door.",i giggled a little."I mean a serious anser, bread boy.",i was serioulsy crazy about the nickname she had for me. "Well i am a baker. My dad is too,so i guess you could call me a merhcnts son. I spend my mornings piping,and the afternoon with my friends, mom is totally the "Nightmare on Elm street" but i still respect her. I get it from my dad.",i finished."You might...but i belive its naturaully.",she said."Just like your eyes." We stared at eachother for a minute,before looking away in embarrasment. By the time we were bacl talking her face now remained a light pink not the strawberry red i apperead earlier.

I loved my birthday, i managed to make her laugh and smile the whole time. Suddenly Gale ran up to us._ Aww great here he comes ruining everything.,i thought to myself._"Katniss you went hunting without me ?",he demanded."Sorry Gale i have a place to be at our usual time.",she said,soundng a little annoyed. I couldnt blame her, she finnaly laughs then this Joker shows up."Where?",he so just looked at him then me . She grabs my hand."Me and Peeta are going on a date later . If u dont mind,even thought its none of your buisness.",he looked at her trying not to the pained expression on my face told me he saw something in her eyes.

Hate to break it to him but a girl as beautiful ask Katniss would break millions of hearts a day before Mr right came. And shed be breaking his for a while."Ill see you later",she said when he left."The bus will pick you up at 5:oopm.",i replied."Okay." She looked at our hands still locked finger by finger."Katniss why did u tell him we were going ut later on ?"i asked i mean it was a million excuses she could use why me as a date ?

She was stil staring at our clenched was never good with words but i still wanted and needed to know.


	3. Its not even her birthday

**Sorry but i wanted more reviews before i came with an update. But this is the party scene so it will be long.**

I went back to the bakery,to get i was finished with that i went down stairs to our refridgerator got out a three layered all white see if i can pipe in 10 mins.

**Katniss P.O.V :**

My back slid down the lenght of the door."Mom!",i had less than a hour and if i was going to look pretty i needed help."Yes Katniss?",she asked standing before me."Im going to a birthday party...",i said."Annnnnnnnnddddddddd.",she pushed."...I need you to make me look pretty.",i said."You are pretty Katniss.",Why must she know everything?"Fine its a guy involved.",i said,time was all i had right now."Thats my girl, lets get you in the bath you smell like outside doors.",she exclaimed.

XOXO

I sat in the pile of bubbles they smelt like watermelon way diffrent from the strawberry shampoo my mom made me use.I had about five more minutes before it was time to get out. I washed up again then rinsed my hair.I got wrapped up in a towel and my mom led me to a chair that was very blowdryed my hair and rubbed some oily stuff on after she gave it another blowdry session then she got to work with her flat iron. After that was finished i rubbed Cucumber-melon lotion on. Then she rubbed some green stuff on my face and put cucumbers on my eyes. After she wiped it of she plucked my eyebrows.

I shaved,well more like let her rip every peice of hair from my that she got me into my dress,gave me a mani pedi,she did my makeup which was a smoky eye and a nice rosy pink lipglos,i put my necklace and my ring the only thing thats left to do is to sprits me in Taylors Swifts wonderstruck."Wait !",she slipped my shoes on."There." She knew i would be gone for atleats a week so she took care of my luggage.

**Peetas P.O.V:**

The bus stopped this must be Katniss house.I sat my drink bus door opened.I went to aknowledge her,she looked up at me._Beautiful ! _That wa the first thing my mind screamed.I grabbed her hand and helped her up the everyone stared at her for a minute before they started minding there own buisness."Happy Birthday.",she said."Thank be back i gotta run up stairs right quick.",i said."Okay.",she replied.

I jogged up stairs."Jake we can get a move on.",i said." District one please!",then some random girl came and sat on his ! He had to be drunk.

I went back down stairs and then I saw Katniss laughing with - is that…no…NO.

I went back up stairs, "Jake what the hell is Hawthorne doing here?" I demanded."It was the only way to get Katniss. Since I know you're going to freak out have a drink." he offered me a cup. I downed it I was to indeed about to freak out, a chance for Gale to steal her on my birthday tour. Please."What is it?" I asked."Vodka, you need it more than I do.", for some reason that didn't bother me.

I went back downstairs; I sat on one of the small comfy little love seat things. And watched the lights of the streets pass by. Sipping little things of Vodka to prevent getting a hangover. It was dark most people were down here but I was paying attention. Soon only six people were down here, un-including myself.

Then someone sat next to me. I turned around; Katniss."Since when you drink?" she asked, "Since a couple of hours ago." I replied."Wow. Have you fallen at least once?" she asked."I wouldn't know I've been watching the roads for hours." I said."How about we get changed and meet back up here in about twenty minutes?" she offered."Sure.", then we split up.

I went to my room, showered, brush my teeth and threw on some sweatpants. I never whore shirts to bed really, and wasn't about to start now. I would probably sleep out here anyway my room just too quiet and sad. I let a few minutes past and went back out into the hall. I was still early. I watched the streaks of rain fall down the huge window of the bus. She sat next to me."You don't sleep with a shirt?" she asked."Nope. My dad says I've been doing it since 8 years old." I answered."Oh, have you ever been scared of the reaping?" that was one thing I was terrified of.

"I've always been scared."I didn't have the guts to look her in the face."Me too. I don't know why I brought it up this should be a happy day."I looked back at her, she was smiling, and I smiled back. She used to be perfect curls were twisted up in a sloppy French bun. And she was wearing some sort of pink and black and pink pajamas with and pink and black fur boots with snowflakes on it.

I grabbed her hand and led her back to the small little dance room the bus had."What are you doing?" she laughed."Enjoying my birthday." I said. Then David Guetta "Without you" came on. (**Just go to YouTube and listen to it while you read on. Too lazy to write the lyrics lol. Plus its better my way. Do the same for the nest song too!)**There really wasn't a dance to this song we agreed on so we just stayed close and spun around in circles and laughed when the other fell on the floor from dizziness. I pick her up and spun around a million times. We would be sick by the time we stopped."Ahh Peeta put me down!" she screamed.

"Never!" yelled. Eventually the song was going to end and by the time it did I put her down and we were both surprisingly UN dizzy. I looked at her as Miley Cyrus 'When I look at you' came on. We got closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her's around my neck. Her head resting on my right shoulder, my head resting on top of hers. We danced in a slow circle. Just lost in thought, of nothing in particular. She was all I need to be whole. I could tell it was getting close to the end; I lifted my head up so did she. Just staring at each other worked for me. Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer.

And finally the moment we all waited for. The moment I kissed Katniss Everdeen.


	4. Beautiful Melodys

**Chapter four is up but i need reviews so im not gonna upload a one little review and ill is just what the do in district 1 and other forget what happened last chapter.**

My eyes slowly opened, where was i ? Then i remebered ,the tour,my party,Gale,Katniss. Katniss! Katniss? I looked down and ther she was,even in her sleep she was just as beautiful , i look at her again not even a stir, her eyes fluttered open."Hi.",she said."Hi.", I stayed still just frozen in our spots. Thats when i noticed we were tightly held together. Like we went to sleep defensing eachother.I had a strong embrace on her arms were lightly rested on my chest and her head was on her arms.

**Katniss P.O.V:**

My eyes open . Peeta's looking at me;im in his arms my head resting on my arms that were on his an odd position to be in,but also in a weird way i felt safe and warm. I guess I would allow it what damage would it do? But i already knew what damage it would do,just confirm that me and Peeta did just kiss last night.

I didn't regret it, but I hate how easy it might have seemed for him. Like one dance one kiss. But that was just _not_ a kiss; it had to be something more.

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." he said smiling, his eyes closed._

I don't care how long he waited-Yes I did- I was still weak. But the moment after, I was happy. And then we kissed again. I felt a spark deep in my stomach. Even though it felt a little awkward. Things managed to go back to normal and we just sat down by the wall just talking. Something else had to happen.

I looked at him; he seemed to be thinking the same thing."The others should be down soon…we should go get prepared for later. I have a feeling where in district 1." All I did was nod. We got up and went separate ways. I sprinted up the stairs, my stomach full of butterflies. Why? My back slid down against the door. I remember it all.

_I was swept off my feet. Lost in the moment. It wasn't until our lips touched, that I felt it. A burning sensation like I was set on fire. From my feet, through my legs, my stomach, my arms, all the way up to my ears, this settled down at the roots of my hair. I was floating .Every memory floated around me, the restless nights of screaming over my farther's death. I would scream until Prim could shake me awake._

_It all vanished, pain, sadness, blew away like the seeds on dandelions."You are beautiful Katniss Everdeen." he said, when we finally broke apart. Right then I knew I never deserved someone like Peeta. But I wanted him, I'm so selfish. But I decide just one night to feel as if someone really wanted me. It felt great. They way he hugged me to his body made me melt._

I sighed deeply. He would never love me; I'm nothing but broken glass on a sidewalk. An egg, hard on the outside, a runny mess on the inside. My head was resting on my knees that my arms were strongly wrapped around. I decide to get up and get ready. I showered, cleaned my teeth, dried off, put my under clothes on and looked through my suitcase. Leave it to my mom to pack the most revealing clothes in all Panem.

This is just plain ridiculous. I tried to find something decent and un-trampy. It was a black halter-top with star shaped diamonds on it. Leather shorts -that didn't stick to my skin- and a heart shaped hip chin belt, I decided on black wedge booties they seemed cute, and silver blue aquamarine necklace.

I wore wonderstruck again. I wasn't too experienced on makeup so I wore my natural face with my strawberry pink lip-gloss. As for my hair I put half of it up, but I tied both ends up into a hair bow that layed flatly in the back, and curled the part left down in spirals. Causal mixed with whatever my mother had me in. Topped off with my butterfly ring.

I manage to force myself downstairs. A blush taking over my face.


	5. Jealousy is such an evil thing

**I was downstairs in the nick of time. Everyone at least got one look at me, especially Jake. He came up behind me and squeezed me. "Well, don't you look pretty today? " He said. I couldn't prevent the blush from forming on my face as I thought about the one person I really wanted to impress…Wait, what? No! I can't but I slightly had. Just then, Peeta was walking hand in hand with a blondie. "Humph." I huffed jealously. He saw me and introduced us. I wore one of my falsest smiles ever. I felt betrayed. Last night was my first kiss.**

I excused myself and went to the back with the little love couches. Even though it's just a kiss, still, I had never given my lips up so easily. Now he's with some prude named Delly. What does she have I don't have? Maybe, umm…Oh yeah. Peeta! I stayed here for hours. No one came to check on me once, I guess I disappeared.

Why did I need to love in that way? I certainly don't need anybody to get attached to with the reaping in only 5 months. If I got picked who would take care of them? Gale. Who would feed them? Gale. What if he got picked? Who would take care of his family? Me. Who would feed them? Me.

After a while I curl up in a ball and start to drift off.

**Peeta P.O.V:**

Delly and I had talked all night. I got to catch up on her family, hobbies, and crazy things that have been going on. It was so nice to see her. She also told me she has a new crush on Jake. Jake was a player, nonetheless. I want Delly to be happy, but Jake… I just feel that he would break her heart. I love him to death, as a friend, of course, but it is what it is.

That's when I realized I hadn't seen Katniss since earlier. She had excused herself and never came back. I sprung up. _If something happened to her…_I started on the path she went. I soon found her curled up in a soundless sleep. Her shorts look like they were cutting off her circulation. The bottom part of her stomach peeked out of her corset top. Her hair bow, however, remained the same.

It was late and we wouldn't be exploring the glory of District One until tomorrow. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and I would hate to wake her. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I laid her carefully in her bed and took her shoes off.

I turned off the lights and left silently. Well, I guess I'd better get some rest too.

The next morning, when Katniss came downstairs, my jaw dropped to the floor. What is she wearing? Jake was all over her. If he wants to keep his hands, I suggest taking them off of my girl. She looked a little gothic with the clothes but her hair was down with two single French braids forming a heart in the back of her head. She plopped down next to me, because it was the only seat left. I couldn't help but stare.


	6. Too soon too dangerous love

**Katniss P.O.V:**

I woke up for another day, not worried about how I got here. Instead, of the little love seats. And seeing Peeta with Delly only made me have more confidence in him being happy because I wouldn't allow him to go any further. With the reaping so close, a boyfriend is the last thing I need. I'm already screaming for Prim. To fall in love makes it worse.

I decided on my boyfriend jeans that were cut into shorts, a juicy couture floral top, and Miss Dior Cherie Perfume. I did my hair up in a fishtail braid and headed down the long hallway. When I made it down the stairs, I focused on the only seat left…next to Peeta, who had his back to me and was talking to Delly. _Great._ I know what I said but I didn't need it to be smashed in my face.

I plopped down, ordered breakfast and a milkshake. I pulled out my iPhone and played angry birds. I heard a _clink! _"Milkshake's here." I felt Peeta staring at me. Well gosh, did I do something? I plucked the cherry out and simply slipped the bottom in my mouth before pulling it out and sitting it aside. I like the whipped cream on it. Peeta stared at me wide eyed.

"Good morning." I said smiling, looking into his never ending ocean of blue eyes. "G-g-good morning, Kat." he smiled back. "Hey, there's a place in District One my father told me about when I was younger. Want to go find it when we stop?" he asked, staring me straight in the eyes. "Sure." I didn't mention Delly because she would tag along. No offense, but I wanted Peeta all to myself, and if I had to spare one promise to myself, so be it. He smiled again then turned back to a waiting Delly… I wondered what he had to show me. And out of everyone, why me? Who cares?

Xoxoxo

**(Song is "Stay", by Miley Cyrus. Lol I am killing the M.C. lately. But it's used because this is where Katniss fully realizes she really does have a thing for Peeta and all that Idk I just thought that.)**

When we stopped, we managed to escape. Peeta grazed my hand and pulled me deep into the trees where I saw it. The wonders of nature. I gasped. The trees on the leaves were a strange autumn color but just gorgeous; hills of fresh green grass stood out, the sun peeking out the tall pointy gray mountains, the pine trees shuffled and the autumn's leaves rustled. Weeping willows blew in the soft air.

We carried on to creek that had tall fresh white roses on each side. It was narrow, but the water crashed against the small, dull rocks. The waves were small but soft. It was just gorgeous. There was still more. There was a small canopy of huge primroses and pink carnations and huge green leaves that were dripping water. There was a small and spiky red plant growing through the rocks which were set on each side of stone steps that had soft waves of water coming down them.

"Come on." He helped me up the small little stairs. At the top was a small cave that allowed us the full view of the waterfall. "Wow, Peeta. All of this is just beautiful…" I said, staring at all the colors.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. I blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Thanks." I smiled. We came up to a dock. The ocean underneath stretched out far and wide, and on top of the calming waters were millions of floating dog roses. "Wow. Oh my god, this is gorgeous." I squealed. I think all of the isle part of District One. Peeta took my hand again. "Yeah, I didn't expect it to be this beautiful either." He replied.

Xoxoxo

After a while of squealing, we were sitting on the deck, hand in hand, with our feet dipped in the water. Peeta picked out a dog rose out the water shook it off and placed it to fit in my braid. I smiled.

**Peetas P.O.V:**

She was so beautiful to me. My eyes traced her face, the flawless ivory skin, the skinny cheekbones, her slender nose, and her pale eyelids that were hiding two crystal clear pools of gray. She was so perfect. She was just sitting here gazing into the sunset.

I, still in a daze, said, "Katniss, you're so beautiful." My eyes widened as realization swept over me.

Katniss blushed. "Thank you. You're very handsome."

"I am? Wait, thanks." I whispered.

Katniss giggled softly. "Yes, you are." She stared into my eyes, and a feeling of loneliness leaked through my veins like blood. "Katniss, I have to tell you something." I say softly. "Yes Peeta?" She asks and then yawns. "Katniss, I love you. And I love you more than a friend. I'm in love with you." She circles until she is on her knees in front of me. "Do you really love me Peeta?" She asked me, her eyes burning with hope. "Yes, I do." I could say no more because she pressed her lips to mine. We both kissed each other with such a passion that could light trees on fire. My hands slid around her waist and hers tangled in my short blond waves, pulling us closer together. I pulled back, kissing her neck softly with the slightest flick of my tongue.

"Peeta!" She giggled.

"Hmm?" I asked, burying my face in her hair.

"I can't concentrate!" She laughed softly as I pulled her against me; she tried to get back to watching the sun.

"Maybe that's a good thing." I smiled at her suggestively.

She smiled and twisted in my arms, wrapping her own arms around my neck and looking up at me. "Maybe it is."

I touched my lips to hers. My sweet and innocent kiss had been turned into a deep, passionate one in just a matter of seconds.

My tongue flicked out and begged for entrance, which she granted me with a content sigh. She moaned into my mouth. I ravished her mouth with my own, exploring every corner, every angle of her mouth with my tongue. I groaned and kissed her again.

I felt her push on my shoulders lightly so I pulled away and kissed down her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

We were getting somewhere, and fast. I smiled to myself as her hands fled to my chest, pulling on the fabric. I braided my fingers into her long, beautiful chocolate locks.

I began kissing down her neck, when she started giggling.

"Well aren't you happy to be here with me?"

"Yes, I am." I answered.

We sat back down, and dipped our feet in the water again.

''I love sunrises...'' Katniss sighed.

''Yeah me too...''

She took a breath and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I looked at her and blushed.

''I'm cold, it's getting late...'' she said innocently.

I gulped and circled her shoulders with my arms. ''Better?'' I asked.

She cuddled with me. ''Better...'' She sighed contently. I blushed once again and stared at her beautiful face.

She noticed it and stared at me too.

We leaned closer and closer, breathing deeper.

When our lips touched it was sweet and passionate.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

**This chapter was a lot but I managed!**


End file.
